Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99.
Commercial classification: Miniature Rose Plant.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULsabelxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/607,333 dated Jun. 30, 2000 and an unnamed, not patented seedling. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULsabelxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The general tonality of xe2x80x98POULsabelxe2x80x99 is Red Group 53A, while that of xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99 is Red Group 45B.
2. The blooms of xe2x80x98POULsabelxe2x80x99 are borne singly, while those of xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99 are borne 5 to 7 per flowering stem.
3. The shape of xe2x80x98POULsabelxe2x80x99""s petals is deltoid, while those of xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99 are obovate.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristic:
1. The general tonality of the unnamed pollen parent is darker than that of xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware. As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in May of 1999. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in October 1999. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULhi005xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.